Meet Again
by Complicated021
Summary: Chapter terakhir! Perpisahan antara Riku dan Alice? di chap.7
1. Chapter 1

waduh.. ini fic saya yang pertame.. maaf ya kalo kurang gaje (lho?) *kurang jelas.. hehe..

saya kan author baru.. hehe..

* * *

><p><strong>A Girl named Alice..<strong>

Summary: anak baru di Universitas Enma.. pernah ngeliat sih.. dimana ya?

Desclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata.. punya saya cuman OCnya.. _ _"

Warning: hati-hati sama cerita yang gaje ni..

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like

Don't read!

* * *

><p>Flashback.<p>

"Hei, Sena! kalau kau dibully lagi, lain kali lari! Kan sudah kuajarin caranya!" omel Riku sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"I-Iya.." jawab Sena.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Sena melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang kecoklatan yang menundukkan kepalanya dan berdiri di bawah lampu jalan. Ia mengenakan daster biru selutut dengan rompi putihnya dan sepatu sandal hitam.

"Emm.. hei, Riku.." bisik Sena.

"Apa?" respon Riku.

"Kau lihat gadis di sana? Suram sekali ya?" kata Sena sambil menunjuk gadis itu.

Riku menatap gadis yang ditunjuk Sena.

"Ngga ah! Perasaanmu aja kali!" kata Riku.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di situ?" tanya Sena sambil menatap gadis itu penuh ingin tahu.

"Mau tau? Tanya saja yuk, ke orangnya.." jawab Riku lalu pergi menghampirinya.

"Tunggu, Riku! Aduuh.. Dia ini.. dasar tidak sabaran..," keluh Sena yang berniat menghentikan Riku.

Riku menghampiri gadis itu tepat di depannya.

"Hei.." kata Riku ke anak itu.

"eh?"

"Kau tinggal sekitar sini?" tanya Riku.

"emm.. tidak.." jawab anak itu.

"Lalu, sedang apa di sini? Biar kutebak, kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa?" tanya Riku lagi

"Ayah.." jawab si gadis itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Riku menatap matanya. Matanya berwarna hijau emerald seperti miliknya.

"Emm... Siapa namamu?" tanya Riku sekali lagi sambil menatap matanya.

"Namaku A-"

"Alice!" panggil seseorang dari belakang Riku.

Riku menengok ke belakang, dan dilihatnya orang itu menghampiri gadis ini. Ayahnya? Umurnya bapak-bapak sih, pikir Riku.

"Ayah.." kata gadis yang dipanggil Alice ini.

"Kutemukan rumah yang cocok untuk kita tempati nanti. Waktunya kita kembali ke Kanada.." kata bapak itu.

Riku kaget. Kanada? Kalau ngga salah.. Kanada itu di Amerika kan?

"Oh.. begitu.. ya.." kata Alice tersenyum palsu.

"Kalau begitu, Ayah siapkan mobil dahulu ya.."

"Ya.. tidak perlu terburu-buru.." kata Alice santai.

Lalu, setelah ayahnya pergi, Alice berbalik ke Riku dan Sena untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Alice.. Alicia Liddell..," katanya.

"Oh.. Alice.. namaku Riku Kaitani dan ini temanku Kobayakawa Sena.."

Sena membungkuk ketika namanya disebutkan.

"Oh. Riku dan Sena.. Kalau begitu-"

"Alice! Ayo masuk mobil!" panggil ayahnya dari mobil.

"Ya, Yah!" respon Alice.

Alice berbalik pandangan ke Riku lagi.

"Kalau begitu, Riku, Sena,... Sampai ketemu lagi.." katanya dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"'Sampai ketemu lagi?'" tanya Riku.

"Entahlah.. kurasa..," jawab Alice lalu berlari ke arah mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Riku dan Sena.

"Bye, Riku! Bye, Sena!"

"Selamat tinggal-..."

End Flashback.

.

.

.

.

!

BRUK!

"Awww!"

Riku membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Sial! Jatuh dari tempat tidur.. lagi.." omel Riku sambil berdiri dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan mengingat-ingat mimpinya semalam.

"Gadis itu.. siapa? Aku ngga pernah ngenal dia (sepertinya).."

Riku terdiam sejenak.

Lalu, ia berdiri dan berkemas-kemas untuk mandi.

"Mimpi aneh..."

* * *

><p>AN: Ehehe..Terima kasih telah membaca! Maap ya kalao fic nya gaje mbaanget.. ini pertama kalinya author buat fic (kebohongan ditutupi).

Bagi author-author yang uda sering buat fic, tolong beri komentar di review biar author yang masi ijau ini (sopan sekali) dapat memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Sekali lagi, Terima kasih!

wait..

please

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

:*


	2. Chapter 2

hohohoho.. ini chapter saya yang ke-2..

untung punya waktu sempat buat chapter ini ya. Banyak tugas mana besok sekolah.. hehe..

hope you like it.

oh iya.. aku pengen **Special Thanks** sama:

**-saphi-pyon Jr**: makasi atas dukungannya.. in chap.2nya semoga kau suka..

**-icapung**: makasi juga, akan saya betuli tulisannya

-**undine-yaha**: makasi atas komentnya.. maaf atas kecerobohanku.. hehe..

-**Dream of Ri Jake**: oh iya, makasi atas pembetulan marga namanya.. mungkin di chap.2 ini sudah mulai saya betulin..

jangan lupa review setelah baca ini..

For u all gbu ya.. ;)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet Again<strong>

Desclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata.. punya saya cuman OCnya.. _ _"

Summary: anak baru di Universitas Enma.. pernah ngeliat sih.. dimana ya?

.

.

.

selamat baca!

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, Riku menyapa teman-temannya di Universitas Enma.<p>

Lucunya, yang didengar Riku setelah kata 'Hai..' dari temannya, adalah:

"Hei.. Kau tau anak baru yang bakal pindah ke sini?"

atau,

"Hei.. Hari ini bakal ada anak baru lho.. Cantik tidak ya?"

atau,

"Riku, kira-kira anak baru itu bule atau ngga?".

Riku yang mendengarnya saja sudah bosan. Yang ia jawab hanya,

"Ya, ya, ya.. Aku tahu.." dengan tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Bel masuk kelas berbunyi dan semua pelajar masuk ke kelas.<p>

Anehnya, Riku tidak memperhatikan pelajaran hari ini. Ia melamun dan sibuk memikirkan mimpinya semalam.

"Hei, Riku.. Riku?"

Riku sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa lagi, Sena?" gumam Riku.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kok bengong aja?" tanya Sena sambil menutupi dirinya dengan buku pelajarannya (biar ga ketauan sama dosennya).

"Entahlah.., males mungkin.." jawab Riku dengan nada bosan.

Riku langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela sambil memangku dagu dengan tangannya.

"Nah, saudara-saudari, hari ini saya perkenalkan murid baru.. ayo masuk..," kata dosen itu sambil memanggil anak yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

Riku kembali memperhatikan perhatiannya ke dosennya dan melihat seorang gadis masuk ke kelasnya dan membawa tas di belakangnya.

Gadis itu berambut panjang dan berwarna pirang kecoklatan.

Ia mengenakan baju loreng putih-hitam yang ditutupi jaket hitam, celana pendek dengan stocking jaring hitam, serta sepatu boot hitam (woww!)

Para pelajar ada yang memandangnya takjub, aneh, dan suram.

Rikupun mulai berpikir,

'Sepertinya dia mirip seseorang... Siapa ya?', sambil mengingat gadis (anak baru) itu.

"Nah, ini teman baru kita yang pindah dari Amerika. Namanya Alicia Liddell. Ayahnya pindah ke Jepang karena sudah mulai bekerja di sini.." jelas dosennya.

"Namaku Alicia Liddell.., panggil saja Alice. Senang bertemu kalian. Mohon bantuannya..," kata Alice.. dengan datarnya.

"Baiklah, Alice.. Silahkan duduk di belakang Riku ya..," kata si dosen sambil nunjuk tempat duduk di belakang Riku.

"Oh.."

Alice lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Ketika ia melihat Riku menatapnya terus, Alice berhenti di sampingnya dan berkata,

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" dengan ekspresi dinginnya (hiii!)

"Eh..emm... Ngga kok!" bela Riku.

Alice lanjut ke tempat duduknya dan menatap ke luar jendela.

Si dosen itu melanjutkan pelajarannya dan hal ini membuat Riku malas..

Ia menengok ke arah Alice dan melihat tatapannya..

.

.

Tatapan sedih..

* * *

><p>RING! RING!<p>

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Riku dan Sena yang berniat keluar kelas bertemu Suzuna di tengah jalan.

"YAA~! Rikkun! Sena! Met siang..! Hei, anak baru itu mana?" tanya Suzuna.

"Emm? Sepertinya ia sudah keluar dari tadi.. Memang kenapa?" jawab Riku sekalian tanya balik.

"Ya mau kenalan lah! Gimana sih.. terpaksa nyari deh..," jawab Suzuna, lalu pergi ke luar untuk mencarinya.

"Hei, Sena.. Waktu ngeliat sih anak ba-maksudku si Alice, ngerasa pernah ngeliat dia ngga?" tanya Riku kemudian ke Sena.

"Eh? Si Alice? Hem.. kayaknya sih ngga..," jawab Sena.

Riku termenung sebentar dan 5 detik kemudian ia berkata,

"Lebih baik, kucari si Alice itu.." lalu lari mencarinya.

"Lah? Buat apa-yah.. sudah lari duluan..," keluh Sena.

-:-:=:-:-

"Dimana sih, anak itu?" keluh Riku yang mulai lelah mencari Alice.

Begitu ia berjalan menyusuri pohon dekat Universitasnya, kepalanya terantuk sesuatu.

"Hei! Siapa it-..Hah? Kaki? Kaki siapa ini?" tanya Riku sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Ia menengadah ke atas pohon dan dilihatnya anak perempuan memakai _headset_ yang terpasang ke_ iPod_nya sambil merangkai mahkota dari bunga.

"Emm.. Alice? Ketemu juga, akhirnya... Alice!" panggil Riku.

Tapi Alice tetap diam di situ.. Tidak memberi respon apa-apa.

"Oh iya.. Aku lupa.. Dia lagi dengerin musik.." kata Riku, lalu memanjat pohon tersebut.

"Hei, Alice.. Alice.. A...lice..." panggil Riku sambil mencoba mencuri perhatian Alice yang merangkai mahkota itu sambil mendengar musik.

Seketika kemudian, Alice menyadari ada seseorang di depannya.

"Waa!" kaget Alice.

"He-hei... kok kaget sih? Aku bukan hantu!" komentar Riku.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Alice sambil memberhentikan musik di _iPod_nya.

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi, tau!"

"Oh ya? Kok aku ngga ngerasa ya?"

"Kau kan pake _headset_!"

"Oh.. Maaf.. Sudah jadi kebiasaanku dengerin musik di atas pohon.." kata Alice lalu melepas _headset_nya dan menyimpannya di tasnya.

"Tak apa.. Yang lebih parah, kau tadi menendang kepalaku.." kata Riku tenang.

"Oh ya?"

"Yap.."

"Oh.. Maaf?"

"Sudah dimaafkan.."

Riku lalu memandang mahkota bunga yang dipegang Alice.

"Hei.., itu mahkotamu?" tanya Riku.

"Yah..kubuat sendiri..," jawab Alice.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Kau mau?"

"Eh-tidak.. Kan aku cuma nanya-"

"Tidak apa.. Buatmu juga boleh.." kata Alice memasang mahkota itu ke atas Riku dan tertawa.

"Hei!" omel Riku sambil menyingkirkan mahkota itu dari kepalanya dan memasangnya di atas kepala Alice.

"Hahaha.. Kau mirip kucingku.." pekik Alice sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jadi, aku disamain sama kucingmu, begitu?" tanya Riku.

"Hem... Mungkin iya..," jawab Alice.

"Hei!"

"Bercanda.. Oh, iya.. kalau tidak salah namamu-"

"Riku.. Kaitani Riku.."

"Riku..." gumam Alice, kemudian terdiam. Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Riku.

"Ti-Tidak apa..," jawab Alice yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

RING! RING!

"Hei, sudah bel masuk.. Kita harus cepat masuk ke kelas sebelum dosen itu marah-marah..," kata Riku lalu turun dari pohon.

"Oke.." kata Alice lalu turun dan membawa setangkai bunga dari rangkaian mahkotanya yang ia buat tadi.

* * *

><p>AN: Ehehe... Kalo ini kurang bagus, tolong beri saran, nasehat (?), sama komentar ya lewat review..

Maaf gaje.. abis cerita ini kuambil dari pengalamanku... hehe..

Please sekali lagi..

review ye..

hihihihi..


	3. Chapter 3

.

nah.. ini chapter 3 nya..

semoga kalian menyukainya.. -"

* * *

><p>A New Manager?<p>

Desclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata.. punya saya cuman OCnya.. _ _"

.

.

.

.

.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Esoknya, Riku berangkat ke Universitasnya sambil berlari.<p>

Lalu, di tengah jalan, Riku sempat bertemu dengan Alice yang sedang keluar dari apartemennya.

'Ini apartemennya.. Jadi, ia tinggal sendiri? Wanita yang mandiri sekali..' pikir Riku begitu ia melihat Alice berjalan pergi dari situ.

Riku berhenti sebentar dan menyapanya.

"Alice!"

Alice sadar ada yang memanggilnya, lalu menengok ke asal suara itu.

"Ah! Riku!".

"Hei, kau pergi menuju ke Universitas kan? Mau jalan bareng?" tanya Riku, berjalan ke arahnya.

"Benarkah? Kukira kau bakal ke sana dengan berlari..," kata Alice.

"Ngga juga.. Sudah, ayo! Kita harus cepat ke sana! Kalau ngga, nanti terlambat.."

"Hah... Ya, ya.." desah Alice.

Riku dan Alice pada akhirnya jalan bareng ke Universitas mereka.

Begitu sampai ke Universitasnya, mereka bertemu dengan Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta.

"Hai, Riku.. Oh, emm.. Hai, A-Alice..," sapa Sena yang gugup melihat ada Alice di samping Riku.

"Oh.. Hai juga, emm.. Sena, kan?" tanya Alice.

"I-Iya.., tau darimana? (kita kan belum sempat berkenalan)" tanya Sena yang sedikit terkejut begitu Alice tau namanya.

"Yah... Aku sih asal tebak saja..," jawab Alice dengan tatapan malasnya.

"YAA~! Hai semuanya! Oh, kau anak baru di kelas Rikkun, ya? Kenalkan namaku Suzuna..," sapa Suzuna dengan bahagianya.

"Ah.. Hai, Suzuna.. Senang berkenalan denganmu.., Tu-Tunggu... Rikkun?" tanya Alice bingung.

"Yap! Itu nama panggilanku untuknya!" kata Suzuna bangga.

"Oh..., Rikkun ya..." kata Alice sambil melirik Riku dengan tatapan mengejek.

Riku hanya diam saja dengan tampang kesal.

"WAH! Jadi, ini anak baru yang dibicarakan itu, MAX!" teriak Monta.

"Ini, Mon-mon..," sela Suzuna.

"HEI! SEMBARANGAN MANGGIL! Namaku Monta.. Raimon Taro..," kata Monta yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suzuna ke Alice dengan tatapan gentleman yang penuh kenajongan.

"Ha-Hai... Monta...," sapa Alice dengan agak jijik.

"Tidak usah takut.. Dia bukan hewan..," bisik Riku.

"KUDENGAR KAU BICARA TENTANGKU, RIKU? APA AKU SALAH DENGAR?" tanya Monta dengan kerasnya sampai telinga mereka mau pecah semua.

"Ngga ada.. Kau memang salah dengar..," jawab Riku santai.

Monta yang mau menghajar Riku (tentunya ditahan Sena dan Suzuna sekuat mungkin) di hadang oleh suara bel masuk kelas.

"Sampai jumpa saat istirahat nanti ya, Al-chan!" kata Suzuna.

"Ya!" jawab Alice.

Alice berpikir sebentar.. 'Al-chan?'

"Alice? Ada apa? Ayo masuk!" kata Riku.

"Ah, iya.."

Pelajaran berlangsung begitu dosen masuk.

Seluruh murid ada yang memfokuskan diri untuk mendengar penjelasan dosen, dan ada yang pura-pura mendengar pelajaran (gambar, tidur, nyoret-nyoret meja).

Hari ini, Alice fokus pada pelajaran. Ia mencatat semua penjelasan yang dijelaskan sang dosen dengan rumit.

'Hah... Pelajaran ini sih.., sudah sering kubaca di rumah... Sering baca, males dengerin deh..,' pikir Alice begitu mendengar penjelasan dosen.

Alice memberhentikan mencatatnya dan menatap ke luar jendela, memangku dagunya dengan tangannya.

'Kalau gini sih.., kemampuanku ngga bisa diasah..,' pikir Alice kemudian.

_Oh, ya? Ketahui dahulu rahasia seluruh dunia ini, lalu rahasiaku.._

"Alice? Alice? Woi, Alice!"

Alice tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajahnya begitu banyak keringat. Ia mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Emm... Riku?" tanya Alice kepada teman sebelahnya.

"Iya! Kau kenapa? Sakit? Kau berkeringat lho..," kata Riku menghadap ke belakang.

"Ng? Ngga kok.. Cuma panas aja di sini..," jawab Alice, berpura-pura mengipaskan dirinya dengan tangannya.

Begitu Riku menghadap ke depan kembali, Alice memegang kepalanya yang pusing tiba-tiba.

RING! RING!

"Be-Bel? Bel istirahat? Cepat sekali..," tanya Alice tidak percaya.

"Hei.. Apanya yang cepat? Tadi tuh lama banget tau..," protes Riku.

"Kau kenapa, Alice? Sakit?" tanya Sena yang melihat kondisi Alice.

"Ngga kok.. Mungkin aku tadi setengah tertidur.." jawab Alice.

Riku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'aku-sangat-tidak-percaya' sedangkan Sena menatapnya cemas.

"Sudahlah.. Sekarang istirahat kan? Gunakan waktu ini untuk istirahat! Time is Money, tau!" teriak Alice.

"Iya, iya.. Terburu-buru sekali, Al..," kata Riku dengan malasnya.

"Hei, aku sudah janji untuk bertemu Suzuna.. Janji teman harus ditepati..," jawab Alice sambil mendorong Riku dan Sena.

"Ta-Tapi, kan ka-kalian baru kenalan sebentar..," kata Sena.

"Sudahlah!"

* * *

><p>"Hai, Al-chan..," sapa Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangannya.<p>

"Hai..," sapa Alice dengan murung.

"Eh.. Alice? Ke-Kenapa dia?" tanya Suzuna pada Riku.

"Tau tuh.. Dari tadi juga begitu..," jawab Riku seakan (seakan lho, ya..) tidak peduli.

"Wah.. kejam.." kata Monta.

"Apaan sih?" protes Riku.

"Sudahlah.. Alice, kau sakit?" tanya Suzuna.

"Ngga.. Cuma.. Banyak pikiran aja..," jawab Alice sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Oh.. Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku pengen bicara denganmu berdua saja, Al-chan.." kata Suzuna.

"Tentang ap-"

"Tentang apa?" sela Riku dan Monta yang pengen tau. Sena dan Alice hanya sweatdrop _ _".

"Sekalian saja deh, ngasih tau kalian bertiga..," kata Suzuna menunjuk Riku, Sena, dan Monta.

"Tentang apa, Suzu?" tanya Alice.

"Kau mau masuk klub apa?" tanya Suzuna yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Alice.

"Klub? Entahlah.. Tak terpikiran olehku..," jawab Alice.

"Bagaimana kalau klub Amefuto kami?"

"Amefuto kalian? Tapi, jadi apa?"

"Cheerlader?"

"Nnngg... Ngga," jawab Alice sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Karena pakaiannya terlalu feminin..," jawab Alice dengan tatapan yang benci pakaian feminin.

"O-Oh.. karena itu.." kata Suzuna sweatdrop bersama yang lainnya.

Suzuna memutar pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau jadi manager kami?" tanya Suzuna.

"Apa?" tanya Alice dan Riku (yang mendengarnya) tidak percaya.

"Mau jadi manager kami, ngga?" kata Suzuna mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Yah.. Kalau itu si-"

"Kok gitu? Ngga adil dong kalo langsung gini..," protes Riku.

"Lho? Kok jadi kau yang protes?" tanya Alice.

"Terserahku dong.. Aku kan anggota Amefuto sini..," jawab Riku.

Alice menginjak kaki Riku sekuat mungkin.

"Aww!" teriak Riku.

"Kuterima, Suzu. Sepertinya, aku bisa menjadi manager kalian..," kata Alice tersenyum.

Riku yang masih kesakitan, mendapat tatapan 'rasa'in!' dari Alice.

"Benarkah, Al-chan?" teriak Suzuna tidak percaya.

"Benar-"

RING! RING!

"Yah.. Pas banget sama bel masuknya.. Sampai ketemu lagi, Al-chan..," kata Suzu melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya! Bye!" jawab Alice.

"Hei.. Kok mau banget sih jadi manager amefuto sini?" tanya Riku.

"Kan sesuai dengan kemampuan-"

_Karena kau penerusku.._

"Hello? Alice? Woi!"

Alice tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"Enng? A-apa?"

"Apa, apa.. Sudah masuk, berdiri di situ.. Ayo masuk! Kalo ketahuan rasa'in, lho..," kata Riku.

"Kejam banget sih!" teriak Alice lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

* * *

><p>Pulangnya, Alice dengan hati-hati, berusaha lari dari Suzuna. Ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dahulu.<p>

"Alice?" panggil seseorang.

Alice menengok.

"Riku? Apa yang kau lakukan di gerbang?" tanya Alice.

"Kau bodoh ya? Mau pulang lah!" kata Riku.

"Oh.."

Alice lalu pergi dari situ ke arah yang bersebrangan dengan jalan menuju apartemennya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Riku.

"Eh..emm.. Mau ke.. Entahlah..," jawab Alice yang menyerah mau ngomong apa.

"Lebih baik aku ikut denganmu.. Sepertinya kau pergi ke tempat yang menarik..," kata Riku.

"Baiklah.. Tapi jangan tertawa ya.."

Alice dan Riku pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana tempat itu kosong, tapi rapi seperti taman. Di tengahnya ada air mancur bundar yang tidak berfungsi lagi.

"Riku, kau punya koin 5 yen?" tanya Alice.

"Ada.. ini..," jawab Riku sambil menyerahkan koinnya.

Alice menerimanya dan berlari ke tempat mesin boneka Alice in Wonderland. Ada Alice, Mad Hatter, dan White Rabbit di dalamnya.

"Ini kan... Alice in Wonderland..," kata Riku.

"Ya.." jawab Alice sambil terus menatapnya mesin itu.

"Apa namamu diambil dari nama tokoh cerita ini?" tanya Riku.

"Ya.."

Riku ikut menonton mesin boneka itu.

"Hei, sudah waktunya pulang..," kata Riku.

"Ba-baik.. Tunggu sebentar.."

Lalu, Alice melihat seseorang di dekat air mancur bundar itu.

_A...lice..._

"Eh?"

Alice menengok ke belakangnya, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Alice? Ayo.." panggil Riku.

"Ah. Iya!"

Alice pulang dengan Riku dengan penuh pikiran dari masa lalu dan bisikannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: haha..maap ya kalo ini mirip sesuatu.. kalo tau ini mirip cerita apa, ga usah kasih tau.. hehe. yang dikasih tau apanya aja yg kurang, okehh?

hohee..

Review ya?


	4. Chapter 4

fiuuh...

akhirnya punya waktu untuk buat chapter 4nya...

selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm With You<strong>

Desclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata.. punya saya cuman OCnya.. _ _"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Keesokkan harinya, Riku bertemu Alice di tengah jalan, dan mengajaknya berangkat bareng ke Universitas.<p>

Riku, menyadari bahwa Alice dari kemarin sampe sekarang, mulai murung.

"Alice? Kau ngga apa-apa?" tanya Riku.

"Eh? Oh.. Emm... Ya.. Ngga apa-apa..," jawab Alice tersenyum.

Riku tau kalo ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Alice.."

"Apa?"

"Kau tuh kenapa sih?" tanya Riku rada cemas dan pengen tau.

"Dibilang juga ngga kenapa-kenapa kok..," jawab Alice lalu memasang wajah angkuhnya.

Riku berhenti dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang kurang percaya.

"Al..," desah Riku.

"Hah..., aku cuma ngga enak badan kok hari ini..," jawab Alice.

"Yaaaaa ngga enak badannya kenapa?" tanya Riku.

"Pusing.."

"Pusing?"

"Yap.."

"Yakin?" tanya Riku.

Alice yang semakin kesal ditanya Riku, mulai menyerah.

"Oke oke! Aku tuh pusing karena-..., yaaaah karena itu..."

"Karena apa, Al?"

"Karena...-"

Riku menatapnya dengan 'please, kasih tau dong..'nya.

Alice yang melihatnya, hanya bisa mendesah.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti..," jawab Alice menaikkan tas rangkulnya lalu kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Alice menaruh kepalanya yang pusing ke mejanya dan memasang tatapan bingung.<p>

Barulah ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali, begitu ia mulai mengingat sesuatu.. Sesuatu yang selama ini ia pendam dan lupakan..

"Alice.." panggil Riku dari depan.

"Ng?" respon Alice.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kok bengong melulu?"

Alice yang hendak menjawabnya, mendengar sesuatu..

...

_A..lice..._

...

"Eh?"

"Kok 'eh' sih? Kau sakit?" tanya Riku lagi.

"Ngga ngga.. Cuma... Pelajaran hari ini memusingkan ya..," jawab Alice dengan penuh kebohongan.

Tiba-tiba, kepala Alice mulai terasa pusing dan mencoba mengingat suara yang memanggilnya itu..

Ia mulai berkeringat deras... dan pandangannya gelap dan...

.

.

.

"Ng?"

Alice melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang, pirang kecoklatan.

Tangan gadis itu, memar-memar semuanya. Ada yang masih berdarah sampai mengotori bajunya, dan ada yang berbekas.

Alice menatap gadis itu dengan penuh kesedihan. 'Siapa gadis itu?' pikir Alice.

Lalu, Alice melihat seorang bapak yang berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

_"Alice.. Kau ngga apa-apa? Maafkan ayah ya.. Ngga bisa menghentikan ibumu..," _kata bapak itu sambil memegang kedua bahu gadis itu.

'Alice? Gadis itu bernama Alice?' pikir Alice tidak percaya.

_Hiks.. Hiks.._

"Eh?"

Alice melihat gadis itu menangis tapi tatapannya bagaikan amarah.. Matanya memerah dan tangannya dikepal dengan kuatnya.

_"Alice?"_

Gadis itu menengok, lalu mundur. Alice mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya.

Ia melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan poni yang mendatar sambil membawa cambuk.

_"I-Ibu?"_

'Ibu?' pikir Alice yang sedikit bingung.

Wanita itu, berjalan ke arah gadis yang dipanggil 'Alice' itu dan mengangkat cambuknya.

Lalu, bapak itu berdiri dan menghadang wanita itu.

_"Breda! Kau sudah gila ya? Dia ini putrimu! Pikiranmu ke mana sih? Bukankah kau sudah janji, tidak berbuat seperti ini lagi?"_ teriak bapak itu dengan marahnya.

'Lagi? Apa maksudnya?'

Wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata,_ "Hanya dengan cara ini ia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri.."_

Sang gadis kecil yang tidak kuat menahan sakitnya cambukan di tangannya, akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Alice yang menatap benci ke wanita itu, melihat tatapan wanita itu.

Tatapan sedih..

Tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti putrinya yang pingsan..

Walaupun begitu, Alice tetap benci dan berniat menolong gadis itu.. Sayangnya, tangannya tembus pandang.. Dirinya... tembus pandang..

_"Alice! Alice!"_

.

.

.

.

"Alice! Alice"

Alice terbangun. Ia berada di ruangan bersama Riku.

"Enng? Riku? Di-dimana ini?" tanya Alice pada Riku yang ada di sampingnya sambil mencoba duduk.

"Hei.. Kau ini gimana sih? Sudah tau dirinya lagi ngga sehat, malah mencoba maksain diri. Sudahlah, istirahat saja..," jawab Riku sambil menidurkan Alice.

"Ini dimana?"

"UKS.. Di tengah pelajaran, tiba-tiba saja kau ambruk. Aku disuruh untuk membawamu ke UKS deh..," jelas Riku, singkat, padat, dan jelas.. (hah?)

"Oh.."

Alice terkejut dan bertanya, "Selama aku tidur, kau ngga... itu kan?"

Riku yang mengerti maksud Alice, langsung menjawab, "Eh... enak aja.. Ngga lah.." sambil merona.

"Baguslah kalo begitu," kata Alice lalu duduk.

"He-hei! Kondisi-"

"Aku sudah baik kok.."

Alice lalu mengingat mimpinya tadi.. Sambil penasaran, ia membuka lengan jaket hitamnya dan melihat beberapa bekas luka cambukan.

'Apa... gadis itu.. aku ya?' tanya Alice dalam hati.

Riku yang melihat Alice memasang tatapan sedih, langsung mendesah.

"Al.."

"Eh, ya?"

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Alice mendesah dan bingung.

Riku memegang tangannya.

"Hei.."

"A-Aku..."

"Alice.."

Alice menatapnya begitu Riku memanggilnya.

"Maaf, Riku.. Aku... ngga bisa beri tahu..," kata Alice memalingkan pandangannya.

Riku tentu saja sedih.. Riku berdiri menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Kalau sudah baikan, masuk ke kelas.. Aku ngga mau ketinggalan pelajaran..," kata Riku lalu keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Alice hanya dapat memegang kepalanya yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, bel pulang sekolah.<p>

Alice berusaha mencari Riku yang dari tadi diam saja..

"Riku!" panggilnya.

Riku menoleh dengan wajah 'apa lagi?'

"Soal di UKS tadi..., maaf ya..." ujar Alice menunduk.

Riku terdiam dan menatapnya kasihan.

"Hei, yang salah aku.. Harusnya aku tahu, kalau aku ngga boleh maksa orang untuk melakukan sesuatu..," kata Riku kemudian.

Alice menggeleng.

"Bukan.. Ini salahku.. Kau temanku dan...aku ngga mempercayaimu..," kata Alice menatap Riku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ngga mempercayaiku?"

Alice terdiam.. Lalu menjawab, "Karena..., dari waktu kukecil, aku bingung pada kehidupanku sendiri.. Selama ini, tidak pernah ada yang mau berteman denganku.. Yaaah aku pernah sih... tapi pada akhirnya, aku dikhianati.."

Riku tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Alice.

"Alice, kuberi kau satu nasehat..," katanya.

"Ng? Apa?"

"Jangan menyerah di tengah jalan.. Masalahmu itu ngga perlu kamu pikul sendiri.., bagikan juga ke temanmu.. Dengan begitu, pasti rasanya sudah enakan, deh..," jelas Riku.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Hei..., aku ngga tau banyak tentangmu, tapi..."

"?"

"Aku akan terus bersamamu...," kata Riku lalu pulang.

Alice terdiam di situ dan menyadarinya.. Bahwa perkataan Riku memang benar.

"Ri-Riku! Tunggu!" panggil Alice.

"Apa?"

"Mau pulang kan? Pulang bareng.."

"Yaaah...dikirain apaan.."

"Memang kau kira apa?" tanya Alice dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Eng... Ngga ada..," jawab Riku.

"Aku tau kok.."

"Ng? Emang apa?"

Alice tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Terima kasih.."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: hosh-hosh.. akhirnya chap.4nya selesai juga... hehe.. jgn lupa review ya!

\(^o^)/.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

amin...

akhirnya, sempat juga buat chap.5nya..

oh! ini balasan reviewnya untuk:

- **Sha-chan anime lover**: waaa! maaf ya... harusnya murid pertukaran pelajar! (bru inget skrg.. bdohnya diriku... _ _") tpi ada juga kok yg boleh pindah,, hanya aja hrs tes msuk dulu.. yaa.. maaf ya kalau misalnya penjelasannya kurang jelas.. di bidang ini aku memang kurang mengerti.. _ _". di chap. 5 selamat membaca ya..

- **undine-yaha**, **Saphi-pyon Jr**, selamat membaca ya!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A Silly Love Song<strong>

Desclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata.. punya saya cuman OCnya.. _ _"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Al-chan!"<p>

Alice menengok ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ah, Suzuna!"

"Hei, kenapa kemarin ngga datang ke klub kami? Kan kau mau jadi manager kami kan?" tanya Suzuna.

Alice teringat. Lalu dengan rasa 'sedikit' bersalah, ia menjawab, "Maaf, aku belum siap untuk menjadi manager.."

"Kalau begitu dateng saja ja-... belum siap?"

Alice mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, kau kan bilang kalau mau menjadi manager kami..."

"Aku mau.. Tapi aku belum siap... Aku masih ada kerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan dahulu..," kata Alice.

"Tapi... Kau masih mau menjadi manager kami kan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Tentu saja.. Aku memegang janjiku..," jawab Alice dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Suzuna kembali tersenyum dan menceritakan pengalamannya selama ia menjadi kapten cheerlader. Alice hanya memberikan senyuman takjub pada gambaran yang Suzuna ceritakan kepada Alice.

Di tengah jalan, Alice dan Suzuna bertemu Riku dan Sena di gerbang sekolah yang hendak masuk ke dalamnya.

"YAA! Rikkun! Sena!" sapa Suzuna sambil menarik Alice lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Enng?" respon Sena dan Riku secara bersamaan.

"Ah, hai, Suzuna.. Hai, Alice..," sapa Sena kemudian.

"Hai, Sena.. Riku..," sapa Alice dengan 'sedikit agak' malas.

"Kok ngga semangat si? Kau sakit?" tanya Riku.

"Ng-Ngga, kok... Cuma 'Males' aja ketemu sama sesuatu..," jawab Alice. 'Mukamu memuakkan tau!' teriak Alice dalam hati.

KRINNNG!

"Yah, bel udah bunyi..," keluh Alice.

"Ya sudah, sampai ketemu istirahat nanti, Al-chan, Rikkun, Sena!" lambai Suzuna dan menuju ke kelasnya.

"Ya! Bye, Suzuna!" teriak Alice dari kejauhan lalu masuk ke kelas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>'Hah... Percuma saja kuliah.. Pengetahuanku terlalu luas..' pikir Alice sambil menatap dosennya yang menjelaskan pelajarannya.<p>

Alice mengambil sebuah kertas dan sebuah pulpen lalu menulis sesuatu di atasnya. Sambil berpikir, ia menatap ke luar jendela. Begitu ia menemukan ide, ia menuliskannya ke atas secarik kertas itu.

Selesai menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu, ia memasukkannya ke buku catatannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Riku menengok ke arah bangku Alice dan terlihat cemas.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, bel istirahat berdering.

.

.

"Al.." panggil Riku.

Alice menengok dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah baikan?"

"Yaah... Sudah...," desah Alice.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. Kau bisa bekerja sebagai manager kami dengan sehat dong! Mulai dari sekarang!" kata Riku.

Alice terdiam.

"Aku belum siap jadi manager kalian..," jawab Alice.

"A-Apa?"

"Aku belum siap.."

"Kennn...apa?" tanya Riku yang 'sedikit' senang karena Alice belum masuk menjadi anggota mereka. (Bagi Riku, Alice belum siap saat ia menerima tawaran Suzuna dan menanti-nanti Alice mengatakan hal itu).

"Kalau aku pingsan lagi, aku malah merepotkan kalian nantinya..," jawab Alice mengangkat bahunya.

"Ooohh.."

Alice dan Riku jalan bareng ke kantin dan bertemu Suzuna yang sudah ada Sena dan Monta di dalamnya.

"YAA! Sepasang kekasih yang di sebelah sana! Di sini! Di sini!" panggil Suzuna.

Alice dan Riku langsung merona merah dan cepat-cepat duduk ke meja mereka.

"Suzuna! Kenapa kau memanggil kami seperti itu? Malu, tahu?" tanya Alice sambil berbisik.

"Habis, kalian selalu jalan berdua ke kantin.. Kan lucu!" gemas Suzuna.

Begitu Suzuna bilang 'lucu' ke arah Riku dan Alice, yang lain malah sweatdrop.

"Tapi, aku setuju dengan Suzuna! Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih, MAX!" teriak Monta sambil memakan pisangnya.

"Bagaimana sih? Baru 1 minggu berkenalan, dibilang kekasih.. Aneh kalian!" kata Riku.

"Sudahlah! Cepet selesaikan makan siangnya! Kalau masuk, nanti malah ngga punya waktu lho!" kata Suzuna mengibaskan tangannya.

Kemudian, Suzuna melihat Alice menulis sesuatu di atas secarik kertas yang dibawanya.

"Sedang menulis apa, Al-chan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Enng? Bukan apa-apa.. hanya... catatan...," jawab Alice dan menutup kertas itu dengan tangannya.

Riku mengintip sedikit lalu Alice yang menyadarinya, membalikkan kertas itu.

"Apa itu? Kok ada tulisan 'Get It Right'? Puisi?" tanya Riku.

"Ng..Ngga. Bukan.. Ini cuma catatan komputer... Kau tau kan? 'To Get It Right, Turn On The Button Fix'?" kata Alice (bohong tuh..).

Yang lain hanya membentuk mulut mereka 'O'. Lalu, mereka saling berbisikan

"Alice bohong.." bisik Suzuna.

"Lalu?" tanya Sena, Monta, dan Riku bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti pulang, kita kuntit dia?" tanya Suzuna dengan suara 'TING!' yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Kau yakin, Suzuna?" tanya Sena khawatir.

"Yakin! Aku juga pengen tahu apa yang bikin dia ngga siap jadi manager kita! Sudahlah, ikuti saja rencanaku!"

KRINNG!

"Yah.. Bel masuk.."

"Oke.. Selamat tinggal, sampai ketemu nanti.."

Begitu Alice berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Riku menemukan kertas yang jatuh dari bawaannya Alice. Riku diam-diam melihat isi kertas itu tanpa sepengetahuan Alice. Isi kertas tersebut begini:

**"Get It Right"**

**What have I done? **

**I wish I could run**

**Away from this mistaken**

**Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else**

**Now I feel the weight of the world is**

**On my shoulders**

**(CHORUS)**

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**

**When all that you touch tumbles down?**

**'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things**

**I just wanna fix it somehow**

**But how many times will it take?**

**Oh, how many times will it take for me?**

**To get it right**

**To get it right**

**Can I start again with my faith shaken?**

**'Cause I can't go back and undo this**

**I just have to stay and face my mistakes**

**But if I get stronger and wiser**

**I'll get through this**

**(Back to CHORUS)**

-Yang Artinya-:

Apa yang telah kulakukan

Kuharap aku bisa lari

Dari kesalahan

Ingin mencoba untuk membantu, malah menyakiti orang lain

Sekarang aku merasa beratnya dunia

Ada di bahuku

Reff:

Apa yang bisa kau lakukan ketika kelakukanmu kurang baik

Ketika semua yang kau sentuh, jatuh semua

Karena niatku terus membuat kerusakan dimana-mana

Aku ingin memperbaikinya entah bagaimana

Tapi, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan?

Oh, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untukku..

Untuk memperbaikinya?

Dapatkah saya memulainya lagi, dengan iman yang terguncang

Karena aku tidak bisa membalikkan dan membatalkan kejadian ini

Aku hanya bisa tinggal diam dan menghadapi kesalahan

Tapi jika aku bisa kuat dan bijaksana,

Aku akan bisa melewati ini

kembali ke Reff.

"Bagus juga..," kata Riku.

Riku memberikannya kepada Alice dan bilang kertasnya jatuh. Alice berterima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>KRINNNG!<p>

Bel pulang berbunyi dan Riku serta Sena yang sudah keluar dari kelasnya bertemu dengan Suzuna dan Monta untuk menguntit Alice.

"Ingat ya! Jangan sampe ketahuan kalau kita menguntitnya!" pesan Suzuna.

"Si-Siap!"

Akhirnya, Riku, Monta, Sena, dan Suzuna berjalan diam-diam di belakang Alice.

Mereka menguntit Alice yang masuk ke sebuah bar dan mengambil gitar lalu menuju panggung.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is Alice Liddell!" teriak MCnya.

"Hai, Bar!" teriak Alice sambil duduk di kursi panggung.

Orang-orang di bar berteriak sorak sorai.

"Hari ini, aku memperkenalkan kalian sebuah lagu baru, judulnya 'Get It Right'!"

'Get It Right? Lagu? Ia membuat lagu?' pikir dan kejut Riku.

**What have I done? I wish I could run**

**Away from this ship goin' under**

**Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else**

**Now I feel the weight of the world is**

**On my shoulders**

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**

**When all that you touch tumbles down?**

**'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things**

**I just wanna fix it somehow**

**But how many times will it take?**

**Oh, how many times will it take for me?**

**To get it right**

**To get it ri-igh-ight**

**Can I start again with my faith shaken?**

**'Cause I can't go back and undo this**

**I just have to stay and face my mistakes**

**But if I get stronger and wiser**

**I'll get through this**

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough**

**When all that you touch tumbles down?**

**'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things**

**I just wanna fix it somehow**

**But how many times will it take?**

**Oh, how many times will it take for me?**

**To get it right.**

"Woww!" kagum Suzuna.

"Keren!" kagum Sena.

"Keren Max!" teriak Monta.

Riku hanya tersenyum. Lagu baru toh?

Selesei menyanyikan lagunya, Alice memberi salam dan mendapat upah dari bar itu lalu keluar serta bertemu dengan ketiga temannya yang menunggu mereka di luar.

"Emm.. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Alice.

"Kami tahu kok.." kata Riku.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya.. Kau bekerja sebagai penyanyi bar di sini untuk mendapat upah ya?"

Alice menunduk malu.

Riku tersenyum dan menghampirinya dan mengangkat wajah Alice.

"Dari mana inspirasi ide lagumu tadi?"

"Dari kata-katamu.. Itu sangat tersentuh... Makasih, Riku..," jawab Alice.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.. It's not a silly love song, you know.."

"Ehem..," dehem Suzuna.

Alice dan Riku menengok.

"Kalian melupakan kami?" tanya Suzuna.

"Ngga kok!"

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang. Hari sudah mau malam tau!" kata Suzuna pergi disusul Monta dan Sena.

Hanya Alice dan Riku saja di situ.

"Riku..."

"Ya?"

"Kau pengen tahu rahasiaku?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang saat di UKS itu.."

"Ka-Kau udah siap untuk mengatakannya?"

"Ya.."

Riku terdiam. Ia mau mendengarnya dari Alice.

"Saat itu aku bermimpi seorang wanita yang sama denganku hanya saja rambutnya hitam. Dan ia menyakiti seorang gadis kecil yang saaangggaat mirip sepertiku. Ia mencabuk gadis itu sampai tangannya berdarah..," kata Alice.

"Dan?"

"Kurasa gadis itu... adalah aku.."

Riku terkejut. "Benarkah itu, Al?"

"Ya.. mau lihat? Masih ada bekasnya kok! Aku juga sudah ingat! Maka dari itu, aku menutupinya dengan jaket hitamku ini!" kata Alice sambil menunjukkannya ke Riku. "Sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu memakai jaket. Karena tertutupi, aku sampai lupa kalau pernah mengalami kejadian itu.."

"Lalu? Siapa wanita rambut hitam itu?"

"Kurasa... Dia ibuku.."

"Ibumu? Ngga mungkin dong, sang ibu menyakiti putrinya!"

"Kau ngga tau sesungguhnya sih, Riku.."

"Apa sesungguhnya?"

Alice terdiam. Lalu menjawab, "Ibuku itu mantan pembunuh..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Riku pulang ke apartemennya. Perkataan Alice masih terngiang di kepalanya.<p>

'Ia mencabuk gadis itu sampai berdarah'

'Gadis itu adalah aku'

'Ibuku itu mantan pembunuh'

Riku menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkannya dari pikirannya. Ternyata sulit untuk dilupakan. Lama-lama timbul rasa kasihan Riku pada Alice.

'Gadis seperti dia di sakiti ibunya yang kejam dan sekarang ia tetap teguh menjalani kehidupannya.. Cewek tangguh ya?' pikir Riku.

Entah kenapa, perasaannya saat ini ingin sekali melindungi Alice dari ibunya saat itu.. Sayang itu berlalu, dan ia tidak di sana.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Yaaah.. pengen buat tulisannya lebih banyak lagi.. malah seginie.. Huaaa.. Yaaah.. tentu saja, karena sudah malam dan ortuku menyuruhku untuk tidur! bagus sebenarnya sih sran mereka..

Ya sudh, tolong...

REVIEW?.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

fiiuuuh...

semoga hari ini bisa langsung full chapternya..

yak! lanjut!

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day<strong>

**Desclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata.. punya saya cuman OCnya.. _ _"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sudah 3 bulan..<p>

Alice sudah tidak mendengar bisikan tersebut, dan dirinya sudah kembali normal. Ia menjadi normal kembali sejak ia mendapat sebuah boneka kelinci putih yang memakai rompi biru dengan membawa jam di sakunya dan bermata merah di gudang rumahnya dulu. Tentu saja.., boneka itu boneka milik Alice ketika ia masih kecil!

Saat ia mendapatkan boneka itu, ia melihat sebuah surat kecil yang berwarna merah muda di dalam sebuah kotak di sebelah boneka kelinci itu. Isinya:

_**Dear, Alice**_

_**Maafkan Ibu yang selama ini menyakitimu..**_

_**Ibu tidak mau kau menjadi korban selanjutnya seperti ibu,**_

_**Karena itu, ibu melakukan itu supaya kau membenci ibu..**_

_**Jangan pernah menyayangi ibu..**_

_**Maaf,**_

_**Ibu hanya ingin melindungimu..**_

_**Mom..**_

**_P.S_**

**_Jika di samping surat ini ada boneka kelinci, harap dibuang.._**

"Dibuang? Boneka ini milikku! Dia juga membuatku menjadi normal kembali! Ah, sudahlah!" kata Alice merobek surat tersebut.

Yaah.. Walau Alice sudah tidak dihantui lagi, tapi sejak ia memelihara boneka kelinci itu, Alice sering mengalami luka-luka. Luka-luka itu, misalnya seperti saat ia mengendarai sepedanya, ia nyaris ditabrak mobil dan menghasilkan luka yang lumayan serius, yaitu luka di kepala dan sebagian luka di kaki dan tangannya. Tapi Alice tidak memusingkan kecelakaan tersebut. Baginya itu hanyalah kebetulan.

.

.

.

**On the Street, 14 Februari, 20xx**

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini hari apa, ya?" tanya Suzuna yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Maklumlah, pulang kuliah.

"Entahlah.. Aku ngga ngeliat tanggal hari ini..," jawab Alice. "Memang kenapa, Suzu?"

"Habis, sekarang 'kan sudah bulan Februari.. Aku khawatir kalau sekarang tanggal 14 Februari.."

"14 Februari? Kenapa harus dikhawatirkan?" tanya Alice sambil memberi tampang heran ke cewek rambut biru itu.

"Ya ampun.., Al-chan, masa ngga tau sih? 14 Februari itu Hari Valentine!" kata Suzuna.

Alice menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu sambil melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, ia menjawab, "Oh... yang ngasih coklat ke cowok?"

"Yap!"

"Emang kamu mau ngasih ke siapa?" tanya Alice.

Suzuna hanya terdiam. Kemudian, pipinya merona.

"Oh.. Biar kutebak.. Sena?" tanya Alice.

Dengan terkejut, Suzuna menjawab, "Kok tau?"

"Tentu... kelihatan kok.."

"Kalau Al-chan bakal ngasih ke siapa?" tanya Suzuna dengan senyum menggoda.

"Kata siapa aku bakal ngasih coklat?" tanya balik Alice.

"Ayolah... aku 'kan cuma pengen tau.. Apa jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Jangan-jangan... Rikkun lagi?"

Alice, saking terkejutnya dengan perkataan Suzuna, pipinya jadi merah.

"Eaaa... Merah tuh pipinya..." goda Suzuna.

"Ka-kata siapa merah?"

"Tuh.. pipinya.."

"Ng-ngga ah! Paling demam gara-gara ini nih, sinar matahari.."

"Ah! Bohong!"

"Ngga!"

"Bohong.. Denger ya, katanya kalau orang lagi suka sama seseorang, pipinya bakal merah lho..." kata Suzuna.

"Apaan siih, Suzuna?"

"Sudah..sudah.. nih, udah aku cek tanggalnya.. Sekarang tanggal... 13 Feb...ru...a...rii..." kata Suzuna yang lama-lama melemas badannya.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Sekarang tanggal 13! 13! 13!" teriak Suzuna sambil mengguncang Alice.

"I-iya.. terus kenapa?" tanya Alice heran.

"Masih ada waktu untuk buat coklat, Al-chan.. tulalit banget"

"Terus?"

"Kamu ngga buat coklat?"

"Entahlah..."

"Terserah sih, tapi kalau coklatnya ngga dibuat sama Al-chan terus dikasih ke Rikkun, kasian Rikkunnya lho.." kata Suzuna mengingatkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's residence, 14 Februari, 20xx, 5 A.M<strong>

"Fuuh... akhirnya!" girang Alice sambil mengelap keringatnya.

Dilihatnya sebuah _cupcake _coklat yang atasnya dihiasi dengan hiasan berbentuk bola American Football. Lalu cup-nya, berwarna seragam amefuto Enma Fires. Di tengahnya, ia tulisi nomor '29' dengan warna putih.

Alice yang tersenyum atas keberhasilannya atas membuat cupcake indah ini, jadi kehilangan senyumnya dan kebingungan.

'Tunggu.. Ini kubuat untuk apa?' pikir Alice.

Tapi, begitu ia melihat cupcake buatannya, ia ngga peduli dan berpikir, 'Sudahlah, kuberikan Riku saja...'. Lalu, Alice mengambil ponselnya dan berniat menelpon Riku. Baru saja ia mau menekan tombol 'Call', Riku menelponnya. Segeralah ia angkat.

"Moshi-moshi, Riku," sapa Alice.

"Emm... Alice?"

"Ya?"

"Naann..ti ada waktu ngga?" tanya Riku.

"Ada.. Kenapa?"

"Gimana kalau kita ketemuan di Starbucks Coffee?"

"Tentu.. jam berapa?" tanya Alice.

"Jam 3 sore.."

"Oke.. nanti aku ke sana.."

"Oke... Selamat malam, Al.."

"Selamat malam, Riku.."

Begitu Alice menutup ponselnya, ia tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sunday, 14 Februari, 20xx, at Starbucks Coffee, <strong>3.50 P.M**

"Di mana Riku?" gumam Alice mencari seseorang yang ia tunggu dari tadi. Yaa.. si cowok rambut putih yang ngajak Alice ke Starbucks Coffee. Baru Alice ingin menelponnya, Riku sudah datang.

"Alice!" panggil Riku, lalu pergi menuju ke tempat duduk yang Alice duduki.

"Kenapa lama sih?"

"Sori.. Lagi bingung..."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Ngga kenapa-kenapa..."

"Lalu.. Apa alasanmu manggil aku ke sini?" tanya Alice.

"Emmmm... Itulah alasan kenapa aku terlambat.." jawab Riku.

Alice bingung, tapi kemudian ia terkejut begitu melihat Riku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, loreng-loreng hitam dan diikat dengan pita berwarna merah.

"Enng.. Apa itu?" tanya Alice.

"Untukmu.." kata Riku sambil memberikannya pada Alice.

"Untukku?"

"Ya.. bukalah.."

Alice membuka kotak tersebut dan dilihatnya sebuah gelang perak yang berhias gambar coklat hati dan bola amefuto dipinggarnya. Ditengahnya tertulis 'Valentine' berwarna hitam dengan tepinya yang berwarna merah.

"Ge-gelang?" tanya Alice ngga percaya.

"Iya.. Aku tadi ke Mall sebentar untuk membeli gelang ini untukmu.." jelas Riku tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?"

"Merayakan Valentine's Day.. Kalau kau?"

"A-aku.."

"Tidak apa kalau kau ngg-"

"A-aku bawa kok.." kata Alice segera mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita merah jambu.

"Ng?"

"I-ini.. hadiah Valentineku.. untukmu.." kata Alice menyodorkan kotak itu ke Riku.

Riku, dengan penasaran, membuka kotak itu perlahan dan-

"Woow!" takjub Riku.

-Riku melihat sebuah cupcake di dalamnya.

"Kau membuat cupcake? Keren! Boleh kucoba?" tanya Riku.

"Tentu saja.. Itu kan kuberi untukmu..," jawab Alice.

Riku mengigit cupcake itu dan berkomentar..

"Wow! Enak banget! Resep darimana nih?" girang Riku.

"Resep simpanan nenekku (ibu dari ayah Alice). Tadi dari pagi sampai siang, aku buat cupcake banyak-banyak untuk anak-anak Enma.." kata Alice.

"Benarkah? Tunggu.. Dari pagi? Sampai siang?" tanya Riku ngga percaya.

Alice mengangguk.

"Gila.. Kuat banget.. Ngga capek tuh? Ayo, kuantar pulang dulu" kata Riku.

"Ng? Ngga! Ngga usah.."

"Ayolah.."

"Huff... Fine.."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, 14 Februari, 20xx, at Starbucks Coffee, 4.50 P.M<strong>

Begitu sampai di depan apartemen Alice, Riku dan Alice melihat seorang bapak-bapak yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

'Ng? Siapa itu? Pernah ngeliat..' pikir Riku.

"Lho? Ayah?" kaget Alice.

'A-ayah?' kaget Riku dalam hatinya.

"Ah! Alice! Sudah lama ngga ketemu.. Hohoho.. Siapa ini? Temanmu?" tanya bapak Alice.

"Ya, namanya Riku. Riku... ini Smith, Ayahku.." kata Alice malas.

"Nice to meet you, Sir.."

"Nice to meet you too.. Kau temannya, nak Riku?" tanya Smith.

"Y-"

"Bukan.. Dia pacarku.." sahut Alice.

Riku saking terkejutnya, mulai merona.. (apalagi Alice).

"Your boyfriend, huh?"

"Kenapa? Keberatan?" tanya Alice tajam ke ayahnya.

Alice membuka pintu lalu mempersilahkan ayahnya dan Riku masuk.

"Kalian tunggu ya.. Aku buatkan teh dulu.." kata Alice lalu masuk ke dapur.

"Ya.." sahut Smith dan Riku.

Begitu Alice pergi, Smith memecah keheningan.

"Hei, nak.." panggil Smith.

"Ng?" respon Riku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya selama ini?" tanya Smith.

"Cukup baik.. Kenapa, pak?"

"Kau sudah tau tentang ibunya? Apa kau tau tentang boneka kelincinya?"

"Lumayan,pak.."

"Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Jaga dia dari si 'Red Queen'.."

"'Red Queen'? Siapa itu?" tanya Riku.

"'Red Queen' hanyalah kode namanya. Kau tau.. nama samaran?"

"Oh.."

"Ibu Alice bernama Breda Liddell.. Dulu ia mantan pembunuh di Kanada.. Sekarang ia dibebaskan dan akhirnya ia menikah denganku.."

"Lalu?"

"Code namenya 'Card'. Ia dinamakan begitu, karena ia kaki tangan si pembunuh yang masih aktif sampai sekarang dan telah membunuh Breda.." jelas Smith.

"Siapa nama asli si 'Red Queen' itu?" tanya Riku penasaran.

"Gwendolyn Chaster.."

"Tunggu.. kurasa aku pernah membacanya di koran saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun.. Kalau ngga salah, dia-"

"Buronan.."

* * *

><p>Riku berjalan pulang ke apartemennya. Ia jadi teringat kata-kata begitu ia melihat ponselnya yang wallpapernya foto Alice.<p>

**Flashback**

"Jadi.. apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Riku.

"Jagalah dia.. boneka kelincinya harus dibuang.."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu sudah dikutuk oleh Chaster.."

"Dan?"

"Kalau sampai si Alice bertemu Chaster gara-gara boneka itu, maka.."

"Maka? Apa yang akan terjadi, pak?"

"Maka Alice akan dibunuh olehnya seperti ia membunuh istriku.."

**End Flashback**

Riku mampir ke Starbucks Coffee lagi dan memesan 1 Hot Choco sambil duduk, berpikir tentang bagaimana caranya ia melindungi Alice.

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat?" tanya Riku pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>AN: yaaah.. ini masih tengahnya.. nanti di chap.7, udah tamat deh.. #plaak.. #tidaksopan!

Yauda,, gimana kalau

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Slipped Away

.

.

Sepi..

Pohon maple daunnya berguguran.

Sudah musim gugur rupanya.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut perak mendekati sebuah batu nisan sambil membawa bunga Crisan berwarna putih dan kuning.

Ia duduk di depan batu nisan itu yang bertuliskan:

_**Alicia Liddell**_

_**Date of Birth: 29 Desember 1992**_

_**Die on 29 September 1992**_

"Maaf, kalau aku terlambat, Al.." kata anak bernama Riku itu.

Ia meletakkan bunga krisan di depan batu nisan tersebut. "Kalau saja, aku bisa melindungimu.."

**Flashback**

DRRT

Riku membuka ponselnya dan, "Halo?"

"Halo.. Riku, besok adalah hari dimana aku dan teman-teman klubku akan mengadakan seminari di museum. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku bakal baik-baik saja.. oke?" kata Alice lalu menutup pembicaraan mereka.

"Ooo...kke?"

Riku segera merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur dan tidur terlelap.

Keesokan harinya, Riku masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya melindungi Alice, sahabatnya ini.

Oke.. mungkin Riku menyukai Alice lebih dari sahabat. Tapi saat ini, ia harus tahu kapan si Chaster akan muncul.

Lalu, ia mendengar ponselnya berdering.

"Halo?"

"Riku Kaitani..."

Hah?

"Ini siapa?"

"... Kau kah teman anak dari Breda Liddell itu?"

Deg!

"Cha-Chaster?"

"Wah.. Kau tau namaku.. Anak pintar.."

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu.. Kau tau siapa yang akan menjadi mangsaku, bukan?"

Riku terkejut. "Jangan ka-"

"Ya.. sepertinya kau tahu.. kau harus pecahkan teka-teki ini untuk mengetahui keberadaanku:

**Aku adalah seorang tua yang hanya bisa mengumpulkan masa lalu dan dapat dilihat masa depan. aku tinggal di tempat yang memiliki masa lalu yang kelam.."**

"Apa? Teka-teki macam apa it-"

"Waktumu hanya 3 jam"

Chaster menutup teleponnya sedangkan Riku membanting ponselnya ke tempat tidur dan duduk di tempat tidur untuk berpikir.

"Apa maksudnya 'mengumpulkan masa lalu dan dapat dilihat masa depan?'"

Riku menutup matanya dan yang ia lihat adalah wajah Alice. Ia ingat kata-katanya di telepon saat itu

'Aku akan ke museum..

ke museum..

museum..

...'

"Ah!" Riku terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Museum! Itu adalah tempat dimana barang sejarah terkumpul dan dapat dilihat jaman ini! Tapi apa maksudnya 'tempat yg memiliki masa yang kelam'?"

Riku mencoba berpikir lagi.

TING!

Mungkin saja itu tempat dimana ibu Alice terbunuh!

Riku langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon ponsel ayah alice, dan bertanya dimana tempat terbunuhnya Breda Liddell saat itu..

Kamar Mandi.

Sial..

Riku langsung keluar mengambil jaketnya dan pergi ke museum sambil menelepon Alice.

* * *

><p>"Eh, Miyuki, aku pergi ke toilet dulu ya.." kata Alice.<p>

"Ya.. silahkan.." kata Miyuki.

Alice menuju ke toilet. Ia menatap wajahnya di cermin. Ia merasa gugup dan gelisah..

Kenapa?

DRRT

Alice melihat caller ID yang ada di ponselnya itu.

Riku.

"Halo?" sapa Alice.

"Alice! Keluar dari Museum sekarang juga!"

Hah?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Alice.

"Kau ada dimana?"

"Toilet.. Kenapa?"

"Apa? Cepat keluar dari situ!"

"Apa maksudmu, Riku? Kenapa kau-"

"Chaster ada di situ!"

"Ap-"

.

.

* * *

><p>"Halo? Alice? Alice!" teriak Riku dari ponselnya.<p>

"Halo.. Riku..." kata seorang wanita tua.

"Kau... chaster?"

"Heh.. Alice sudah kudapatkan.. kulihat banyak polisi di depan museum.. kaukah yang memanggil mereka?"

Ketahuan.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang akan kulakukan padanya nanti?" tanya Chaster.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Hitung mundur.. 10 menit.."

"Apa? Kau gila? Kau juga ikut mati!" teriak Riku.

"Aku berencana mati.. mungkin kau mau memberi pesan padanya, Riku?"

"Apa?"

"Riku..."

"A-Alice! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yah.. begitulah.."

"10.. 9.. 8.."

"Alice.."

"Riku.."

"Selamat tinggal.."

* * *

><p>"Haha.. Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu, Al.."<p>

I miss you.. miss you so bad..

I don't forget you.. oh it's so sad..

"Kuharap kau mendengarkanku, Al.. karena aku ingat sekali hari dimana kau pergi di hari ultah yang aku lupakan itu..

I hope you can hear me.

coz i remember it clearly

the day you slipped away.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa menjagamu.. aku mencintaimu.."

* * *

><p>AN: Selesai

sori terlambat update

Review?


End file.
